beingericafandomcom-20200214-history
Regrets
Below is a list of Erica's regrets. Completed Regrets *'1992 Fall Formal '(Dr. Tom (Episode)) Erica regrets that she drank to much at her high school's Fall Formal and looked like a total fool. *'Secret Society '(What I Am Is What I Am) Erica regrets not getting into Literati, ''which could have given her a significant professional boost. *'Losing my virginity to Zach Creed (Plenty of Fish) Erica regrets losing her virginity to Zach Creed, since he secretly taped her and humiliated her after. * 'Lozar (creative writing) '(The Secret of Now) Erica regrets leaving Lozar's poetry class, as she has never done any creative writing since. *Bat mitzvah (Adultescence) Erica regrets running away from her Bat mitzvah because she was bullied. *Getting Sam & Josh back together (Til Death) Erica regrets getting Sam and Josh back together, after they broke up. *Yom kippur 1998 (This Be the Verse) Erica regrets calling her mother a Total Nazi ''because it turned their relationship antagonistic afterward. * 'Cassidy Holland '(All She Ever Wanted'') Erica regrets not being clear with Cassidy that she has feelings for her but is straight, because she loses a best friend. *Getting Katie Fired(Casa Loma) (Mi Casa, Su Casa Loma) Erica regrets getting Katie fired and letting her take the blame for her, as it sours their relationship for the next 15 years. *Kissing Ethan (She's Lost Control) Erica regrets kissing Ethan. *IF (Erica the Vampire Slayer) Erica regrets the way she broke up with Ivan. *Leo Died (Leo) Erica's biggest regret, her brother's death. *Malcom Abrams-Camp Wakini (Battle Royale) Erica regrets taking back Malcom and getting kicked out off camp. *Frosh-Week (Mama Mia) Erica regrets acting like a total flake to Judith at Frosh Week. *Taipei (Cultural Revolution) Erica regrets not going to Taipei with Jenny. *The Fashion Show (Shhh..Don't Tell) Erica regrets not sticking up for Fiona. *Dad's Car (A River Runs Through it...it Being Egypt) Erica regrets her father's car being trashed at her party. *Me and you makes two(dot)com (What goes Up Must Come Down) Erica regrets quitting her job there just before they were bought out. *Silly fingers (The Importance of Being Erica) Erica regrets accidentally sending a very wrong email to her thesis advisor. Not listed and Other's *1970's (This Be the Verse)'' Erica goes back to meet her parents in the 70s. *'Dr. Tom(past) '(Being Dr. Tom) Erica goes back to help Dr. Tom in the past. *'Dr. Tom's regret '(Papa Can You Hear Me?) Dr. Tom regrets that his daughter ran away from home. *'Kai's regret '(The unkindest Cut) Kai regrets that his band-mate Travis died. *[[Adam Fitzpatrick|'Adam's']]' regret' (Being Adam) Erica goes back in time with Adam on his regret to help him with his anger. * Camilla's regret (Gettin' Wiggy Wit' It) Erica goes back in time with Camilla to a wig shop and learns Seth Newman is a fraud. Listed but never mentioned in an episode *'''Body language(First on the list)'' *'The Sugar Shack'(listed above "Lozar" and below "The fall formal") Category:Regrets